EMF Latino Heat
Evolution was an annual professional wrestling pay-per-view produced by The Extreme Measures Federation. The first event on record (due to much of EMFs 1999-2001 history being missing) was in 2001. It is the annual November event, following Cold Day in Hell. In 2005, following the death of Eddie Guerrero, it was replaced by EMF Latino Heat. Results Evolution 2001 November 25th 2001 *Hardcore Timmay defeated Phantom ** Timmay scored the pin after Wasabi took out Phantom with a Fire Extinguisher *The match between Justin Franchise and Cobra never started. **Franchise assaulted Cobra with a Kendo stick before he entered the ring. *Lita defeated Ashlee Ikeda for the EMF Women's Championship **Lita pinned Ashlee after the lights went out and Ashlee was left unconscious. *"Badd Boy" Tony Ikeda defeated Wasabi in a Hardcore Rules Match **Badd Boy pinned Wasabi after Wasabi missed the Hangtime and crashed through a table. *World Tag Team Champions Matt Dragon and Mr E defeated The Rock and Chris Jericho to retain the EMF Tag Team Titles **Dragon pinned The Rock following the Breath of Fire. *EMF World Champion Primetime defeated Jarred Carthallion and Triple H in a Triple Threat Match for the EMF World Championship **Primetime pinned Jarred after the Primetime Plunge. 2002 November 24th 2002 *Big Masterdon and Mario drew in an Elimination Triple Threat Match for an Extreme Title Shot. **Big Masterdon pinned Crow after a Chokeslam. **Big Masterdon and Mario both pinned each other. *Wasabi defeated Television Champion Rob Steelhart for the EMF Television Championship **Wasabi pinned Steelhart with a roll up. *Badd Boy Tony Ikeda defeated EMF Intercontinental Champion and Television Champion Wasabi for the EMF Intercontinental Championship **Badd Boy pinned Wasabi after a Full Nelson slam after using a chair. *Primetime defeated EMF World Champion Raptor and Jarred Carthallion in a Triple Threat Match for the EMF World Championship **Primetime pinned Raptor after the Primetime Plunge ** This made Primetime equal the record for number of World Title reigns in EMF with 5 reigns ** This was the 2nd time in 2 consecutive Evolution Pay Per Views that Primetime won Triple Threats for the World Title. 2003 November 30th 2003 *EMF Womens Champion Ashlee Ikeda defeated Natashia to retain the EMF Womens Championship ** Ashlee pinned Natashia after the Ashlee slam *Degenerate defeated EMF TV Champion CM Punk by Disqualification. **Punk was disqulified when Ashlee Ikeda low-blowed Degenerate **As a result, Punk retained the EMF Television Championship *Jarred Carthallion defeated EMF Intercontinental Champion Shady Shane to win the EMF Intercontinental Championship **Jarred pinned Shane after the Legendary End. *The Number One Contenders match between TwilighT and Kaedon and Genesis and Mike Angel for a shot at the EMF Tag Team Championships never began as Angel and Genesis were knocked out backstage. *Wes Ikeda defeated EMF World Champion Badd Boy in a Triple Cage Match for the EMF World Heavyweight Championship **Wes won by unhooking the Championship Belt. 2004 November 28th 2004 *Dark Match- Eugene defeated X-Cold-T ** Eugene pinned X-Cold-T with a Shooting Star Press. *EMF Television Champion John Cena defeated Lion to retain the EMF Television Championship **Cena pinned Lion after an FU. *Claire defeated EMF Womens Champion Tori and Chyna in a Triple Threat Match to win the EMF Womens Championship **Claire pinned Chyna with a roll up. *Rhyno defeated Rey Mysterio and Brock Lesnar in a Triple Threat Match **Rhyno pinned Lesnar after Rey hit him with the 619 *The Rock defeated Rhyno. **The Rock pinned Rhyno after the People's Elbow. *EMF Intercontinental Champion MDK defeated Kaedon to retain the EMF Intercontinental Championship **MDK pinned Kaedon with a sunset flip. *Angelus Archer and Punisher defeated EMF Tag Team Champions MDK and Michael Webber to win the EMF Tag Team Championships **Punisher pinned Michael Webber Latino Heat 2004 would prove to be the final year that the Extreme Measures Federation would present Evolution as from 2005 onwards, in tribute to the late and great Eddie Guerrero, who tragically died on November 13, 2005, what was originally planned as a one year tribute has now become a permanent annual event. 2005 November 27th 2005 *"Stonecold" Steve Austin defeated Wilsonator **Austin pinned Wilsonator after a Stonecold Stunner. *Chyna defeated Rylee **Chyna pinned Rylee after the Chyna Bomb. *EMF Television Champion Tyson Tomko defeated Dude Nick in a Parking Lot Brawl to retain the EMF Television Championship **Tomko pinned Nick after a cross-body block onto cement. *Chris Jericho and Amy Dumas defeated John Cena and Jackie Cena by Disqualification* **Cena was disqualified after Chris Jericho chucked a chair at him, and lay down, pretending to be struck. *AJ Styles defeated EMF Intercontinental Champion Matt Dragon to win the EMF Intercontinental Championship **Styles pinned Dragon after the Styles Clash. *EMF Tag Team Champions Wes Ikeda and Scotty Kincaid defeated John Cena and Angelus Archer to retain the EMF Tag Team Championships **Scotty Kincaid pinned Angelus after Matt Dragon interfered and hit Angelus with the Breath of Fire. 2006 November 26th 2006 *Muhammad Hassan defeated Rage in the Semi Finals of the TV Title Tournament **Hassan pinned Rage after a Flatliner. *Morphine defeated CJ Lethal in the Semi Finals of the TV Title Tournament **Morphine pinned Lethal after a Brainbuster. *Serena Hughes defeated Joy Giovanni and Becky Bayless in a Triple Threat Match for a shot at the Womens Championship. **Serena pinned Becky after a chair shot. *EMF Extreme Champion Ken Kennedy defeated Rex and Dewey Pond in a Triple Threat Match to retain the EMF Extreme Championship. **Kennedy pinned Pond with a school boy. *John Cena defeated Chris Jericho in a "Golden Oppertunity Ladder Match" **Chris Jericho left the ring, enabling Cena to pick up the win. ** The "Golden Oppertunity" turned out to be divorce papers from Miss Jackie * Punisher defeated Tyson Tomko ** Punisher held the tights to pin Tomko. *EMF World Champion John Cena defeated AJ Styles to retain the EMF World Championship **Cena pinned Styles after the FU. 2007 November 25th 2007 *Robbie Morphine defeated Kavaros in a Hell in a Cell Match **Morphine pinned Kavaros with a small package. * EMF TV Champion Marc Mead defeated Freddy Kruger to retain the EMF Television Championship ** Mead pinned Freddy after the lights went out and Freddy was hit with powder to the face. *Extreme Champion Dan Godwin defeated Dude Nick to retain the EMF Extreme Championship **Godwin pinned Nick after the eXecution *Troy Gafgen defeated EMF Intercontinental Champion Devin Malis to win the EMF Intercontinental Championship **Troy pinned Malis with a roll up. *EMF World Champion John Cena wrestled Chris Jericho to a no contest. **Both wrestlers crashed off the stage into audio equipment, sustaining long-term injuries. Cena was forced to vacate his championship a month later at First Blood. *Gambler and Marquise defeated Jarred Carthallion and Chris Masters, The Hardy Boyz, Dewey Pond and Troy Gafgen and Marc Mead and Erik HAsher in a 5 team ladder match for a shot at the Tag Team Titles **Gambler grabbed the briefcase for his team. 2008 November 30th 2008 This event saw an appearance from WWE Chairman Vince McMahon who threatened to put the EMF out of business which led to Cena's match. It also saw Kennedy successfully cash in the Money in the Bank contract to win the title. *Mike Williams defeated Brick Lesnar (dark match) **Williams pinned Lesnar after the Hair of the Dog DDT *Tommy Moss defeated KANE (dark match) **Moss made KANE submit using the Deads End *Chad Vargas defeated John Brandshaw Layfield **Vargas pinned Brandshaw after the Stroke *John Cena defeated Chy Jericho (Charlie Haas) **Cena made Haas submit using the STFU *Ricky Ramon defeated CM Punk to retain the EMF Telvision Championship **Ramon pinned Punk after a trademark Spear *Death defeated Angelus Archer **Death pinned Archer after a shooting star press *Montel Vontavious Porter defeated SammyExtreme and Shawn Pond in a triple threat match to earn a shot at the EMF Intercontinental Championship **MVP pinned SammyExtreme after a Drive by Kick *Ken Kennedy defeated Scott Tazte to win the EMF World Championship **Kennedy pinned Tazte after the Mic Check off the top rope. 2009 ''This event is scheduled to take place on November 29, 2009' *No card has been announced for this match yet Category:Extreme Measures Federation Category:PPV